


Maybe Sixty Percent

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes half his stories up. Or maybe about sixty percent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Sixty Percent

Frustrated, the Doctor spun a dial on the TARDIS console. It always felt empty without Rose there—she had gone to visit Jackie and do a bit of shopping. It was empty, maybe. But not quiet.

"Did I ever tell you about the Queen of Pwr Inees?" Jack leaned on the other side of the console, launching into his third story of the evening.

"No," said the Doctor, grabbing the monitor and turning it to face him.

"Oh, it's a great story," Jack assured him. "Rose loved it. So, one day, there I was, minding my own business when these guards grab me out of nowhere, march me up to the palace. Apparently, I'm so irresistible the queen has demanded to mate with me." He grinned, leaning around the center column to gauge the Doctor's reaction.

The Doctor gave him an incredulous look.

Jack gave him a toothy grin. "You jealous?"

The Doctor smirked. "Not jealous. Just wish you could make up a better story." He nodded toward a button on the console beside him. "Hold that down, would you?"

Jack nodded obligingly and stepped closer to the Doctor, pushing the button he'd indicated. "You don't believe me?" he asked, giving the Doctor a smirk.

"Nope," said the Doctor coolly, reaching around Jack to pull down on a lever. The monitor display changed and he nodded.

"Anyway, I refused," Jack continued conversationally. "I've got standards, you know."

"You don't say," murmured the Doctor.

"Hey, I've got you," Jack pointed out.

"True," the Doctor allowed. "Keep your finger on that button," he added when it looked as though Jack might move. He dropped to his knees and rested his hand on the front of Jack's jeans. "Still think you're making half of it up, though." Casually, he undid the button and zip and brushed his thumb against the flap of Jack's shorts, teasing him until he twitched.

Jack's breath hitched. "Only half?" he asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

The Doctor chuckled, undoing Jack's shorts and pulling them down with his jeans. "Maybe sixty percent." He tapped a finger to the tip of Jack's erection. "Keep your finger on that button, mind."

"Yes, sir," said Jack, standing at attention, a bit incongruous when his trousers were down around his ankles. "What happens if I don't?"

"We blow up," said the Doctor matter-of-factly, as he lowered his mouth onto Jack's cock.

"Good to know," said Jack in a slightly strangled voice, as the Doctor began to suck lazily, occasionally letting his cool tongue flick across the head of Jack's penis. "Always try not to blow up."

The Doctor nodded to indicate that this was a good life approach and cupped Jack's balls in his hands. Jack hissed and his finger nearly came off the button. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"'S all right," the Doctor murmured, taking more of him in his mouth. Jack gasped, letting his other hand drop down to brush against the Doctor's lapel, his ear, the top of his head.

"Doctor," he whispered, after a few moments punctuated by little gasps. His hips bucked involuntarily.

"Mm?" The Doctor was rewarded with another of those delightful noises.

"I let go of the button," Jack whispered. "We're going to blow up."

The Doctor smirked and swirled his tongue around the head of Jack's cock, sucking powerfully. Jack groaned as he came, clearly unconcerned with their imminent deaths. The Doctor let him have a moment to realize they were still alive, and then stood, wiping his mouth.

"So," he said grinning. "How was blowing up?"

Jack scowled. "You make half of it up, too," he said accusingly.

The Doctor leaned in and kissed him. "Maybe sixty percent," he admitted.  



End file.
